


Round One

by becsbunker



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Protective Bucky Barnes, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-30 06:08:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21423448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/becsbunker/pseuds/becsbunker
Summary: Bucky Barnes helped make you a champion in boxing (in between some enjoyable added benefits). Now one of his old rivals wants to challenge you in a fight, but you and Bucky can’t agree on how to deal with it. The outcome is set to threaten your growing relationship with your trainer, and your career.
Relationships: Bucky/reader, James "Bucky" Barnes & Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	Round One

"Y'know when I agreed to train you, this wasn't exactly the kind of training I was thinking of," Bucky said with a smirk, his hands holding a tight grip on your hips as you continue to ride him.

Both yours and Bucky's bodies were glistening with sweat, the moonlight bleeding through the windows of the Brooklyn gym, setting a somewhat romantic scene. 

"But it's more fun, right?" You purposely clenched around him, making his hips buck in response.

"Fuck, yes," he growled, sitting himself up and finally thrusting his hips to meet yours. 

Bucky pulled moans from you that were enough to make a sinner blush, while the gym walls echoed with the sounds of wet fucking and the grunts of your sex god of a trainer. 

"You gonna cum for me like the fucking champion you are?" Bucky's voice was a low rumble against your ear, the tone enough to make you squirm. 

"Yes sir." 

With a heated gaze, Bucky reached a hand between your bodies, rubbing his fingers against your swollen clit and playing your body like his own instrument of choice. God, was he a pro. 

"Oh, fuck -  _ Bucky, _ God!" you were clinging onto the muscles of his back as you came, legs shaking and eyes rolling back as the europhia consumed you. 

You heard Bucky grunt and growl, his cock stilling as he filled the condom. 

You stayed there for a long moment afterwards, in his arms, just appreciating the familiarity of being together like this. Maybe it wasn't the kind of training you'd expected when you asked Bucky to help you become a boxing champion, but you loved it just as much. Deep down, you loved him, too. 

◇•◇•◇•◇•◇•◇•◇

"Brock Rumlow wants a meeting tomorrow," Steve said as he came into the gym office the next morning, where Bucky was currently trying to hide the effects of his body after receiving a photo from you, dripping wet and fresh out of the shower with not even a towel covering you. 

"What?" He shuffled on the chair, trying to compose himself without being caught out by his best friend and colleague. 

Steve came over and placed the daily newspaper on the desk, pointing to the headline as he read it out, "Brock Vs. Barnes take two. Rumlow announced last night that he wants to face Bucky Barnes once again, but this time ringside while their prodigies fight it out." 

"That fucking asshole!" Bucky cursed, getting to his feet and picking up the paper. 

There was no better way to kill his hard on then the mention of one Brock Rumlow. 

"His prodigy is a damn maniac, Steve. She's put people in the fucking hospital just from training sessions." 

"I know," Steve sighed. "But Y/N has already seen the news. She put out some social media post saying she's ready to take the challenge." 

Bucky immediately felt his blood run cold. 

"Delete her post. Tell Rumlow I'll take the meeting tomorrow." 

"Shouldn't you talk to Y/N first?" 

Bucky shook his head, tossing the paper back on the desk. "She'll want to fight this crazy bitch. We can't let that happen, Steve. We just can't."

**Author's Note:**

> series will also be on my tumblr becs-bunker


End file.
